A backplane connector (backplane connector) is a type of connector that is commonly used in a large communications device, a super-high performance server, a giant computer, an industrial computer, and a high-end storage device, and a main function of the backplane connector is to connect a daughter board (daughter board) and a backplane.
As shown in FIG. 1a, a daughter board 1′ and a backplane 2′ in a communications device need to be connected together. Specifically, a daughter board connector 4′ disposed on the daughter board 1′ needs to be inserted into a backplane connector 3′ disposed on the backplane 2′, so as to connect the daughter board 1′ and the backplane 2′. However, if a fitting distance t between the daughter board connector 4′ and the backplane connector 3′ is too large, stability of a high-speed signal is affected.
As shown in FIG. 1b, at present, a removal device 8′ is used to implement installation of the daughter board connector 4′ and the backplane connector 3′. The removal device is in a wrench shape on the whole. The removal device includes a wrench part 8A′ and a handle part 8B′. A bayonet 8A1′ is disposed on the wrench part 8A′. The bayonet 8A1′ is clamped on a subrack 7′. The wrench part 8A′ is connected to a daughter-board panel 5′ by using a rotation shaft 9, so that the removal device can rotate around the rotation shaft 9. When an operator pushes the handle, thrust is increased by the removal device and is conveyed to the daughter board 1′ by using the daughter-board panel 5′, and then the daughter board 1′ is inserted into the subrack 7′, and meanwhile the daughter board connector 4′ is inserted into the backplane connector 3′.
As shown in FIG. 1b, the removal device 8′ that uses the foregoing structure increases the thrust, and installation is easy, but sensory information cannot be fed back to the operator and maximum thrust cannot be controlled when the thrust is too large. Therefore, the operator is likely to continue to increase the thrust, thereby resulting in serious deformation or damage of the daughter board 1′ and the backplane 2′, that is, over-thrust cannot be avoided.